


I just realised... You're my everything.

by Virtuemoirgal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuemoirgal/pseuds/Virtuemoirgal
Summary: Tessa and Scott get into an accident and realise some things.





	I just realised... You're my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one off piece about these two skaters who won't leave me alone. Love them though they can do them and I'll write about my version of them. Secretly hope that my version of them is the real them but whatever that's a me problem.

It was around 4am and the thank you Canada bus was moving along the highway towards its next destination. Inside a group of tired but cheerful skaters were drifting off to sleep after enjoying their first night of the tour together. Having played card games and gotten a little bit tipsy. All in bunk beds they slowly drifted off to sleep one by one. 

At 4:30 Scott Moir was jolted awake by a screeching noise as he felt the bus move under him. Barely having enough to time to register that something was wrong he felt the whole bus twist around. A falling sensation ran through his stomach as he felt his body hit the walls of his closed off bunk bed. He suddenly hit the wall next to him on the bus’ next swerve and he felt a searing pain run from his elbow to his shoulder. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. Would he get out of this alive? Would he injure himself so much he couldn't skate again? But most prominently was his overwhelming fear for Tessa. The thought of his skating partner Tessa getting hurt made him start to panic.

Around the same time that Scott had been jolted awake Tessa Virtue had fallen out of her bed as the bus hit it's first swerve. Barely hanging on to the rail next to her Tessa tried to calm herself down as she realised her and everyone else on the bus were in free fall. Suddenly hearing a groan filled with pain from the Scott's alcove Tessa started to freak out. Was he ok? Of course he wasn't ok! They were crashing! She needed to get to him to see if he was ok but she could barely hold on to the rail to keep herself from hitting the opposing side of the bus and she needed to focus. As the bus screeched to a halt Tessa's face hit the rail next to her and she could feel blood gushing down her face. All she could see was black spots as she felt herself drifting off.

As soon as Scott felt the bus stop he rolled out of his alcove and looked around. The whole bus was in pieces. He could see Kaitlyn and Patrick getting out of their beds at the end and they seemed fine. He breathed a sigh of relief as Meghan and the Eric peered out from their bunks seemingly fine as well. He then saw Tessa. Gasping and throwing himself down he saw his T, his kiddo passed out on the ground below him. Her face was covered in blood and she looked as white as a sheet.

“No no no no no! Tess, Tess, Tessa look at me wake up please! Kiddo come on get up.” Scott yelled as he dragged her into his arms wincing in pain as his left arm was aching. Not caring about his pain Scott felt himself falling into hysterics. This couldn't be happening he can't live without her. This was his life she was his life he could not live without his life. Scott yelled out a noise between a no and a please as he buried his head in her neck.

Tessa felt something against her a warm something that smelt like home. She realised as she was coming into awareness that that something was Scott. Scott! Is he ok! She frantically tried to wake herself up to check on him. Was he passed out! was he… was he... No she could feel him moving, breathing into her, his heart against hers beating in sync. When she finally could open her eyes, she saw before her Scott looking broken, eyes rimmed red sobbing into her neck. “Kiddo” she murmured. Scott was so distraught he didn't hear her. Realising she would have to speak louder. She whispered as loud as she could “Scott Scott! I'm here I'm ok” 

Scott couldn't believe it Tessa was moving and she was talking. “ Oh Tess I thought you were gone. I thought you were gone.” He repeated again and again. Looking at her now soft and completely Tessa in his arms he realised he couldn't live without her. She was everything. He couldn't be with anyone else no one else could never be his everything. Because he'd already found it.. of her. Looking down at her Scott murmured “I'm so in love with you Tessa. So so in love.” 

Tessa couldn't believe what she was hearing Scott couldn't be in love with her. They weren't like that they weren't allowed to be like that. But lying there in his arms looking at the man who had been her constant, her best friend, the only person who could ever know what she had been through, she realised that he was her everything. And that in the moment when she thought she was going to die he was her only worry. “I'm so in love with you Scott Moir so so in love.” She felt herself whisper back.

There in the middle of a bus crash, surrounded by their shaken but ok friends, two childhood friends finally allowed themselves to admit to themselves and each other that they were more than friends. They were each others everything. All their friends looked on at them smiling as Tessa and Scott sealed their future together with a kiss.


End file.
